Patreon Campaign
About the Patreon Campaign In 2017 Dragons and Things began their journey as Dragons and Stuff, streaming 4 hours of purestrain tabletop RPG chaos to a fan base of more than 30,000 every Friday night. The wild stories, high fantasy adventure and good friends was all about Dragons and Stuff, so that was what the show was called. However, after 37 episodes of top of the line production values that left the show unrivaled in the actual play RPG space, the show lost access to much of the studio, equipment and crew that made the show possible. Emboldened by their epic story, crazy cast members and a voracious fan base clamoring for more shows, they began a campaign through Patreon.com, where fans of the show were able to show their support and help take the show in an entirely new and independent direction. ''Rewards Hero’s Table For $2 or more per month: You can become one of us! Your name shall be emblazoned upon our gaming table for all of time. You will also be admitted into the Halls of Glory (that's just our discord, but the writer is letting things get to his head) Treasure Hunter At the $5 or more level, patrons can submit a Fan Treasure Chest and decide what's inside. When our heroes encounter loot in the game, we will randomly determine which Fan Treasure Chest they find! Click here to see a full list of fan treasure chests already found in game. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) Fan Treasure Chests: Each submission is limited to 1 permanent magic item worth up to 5,000gp, up to 3 consumables (potions/scrolls), and up to 1000 gp in valuables. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) Investigator For $10 or more per month, you can ask the cast of Dragons and Things cast all of your most burning questions. Want to know more about the actor themselves or something specific about your favorite character? At this tier you're gaining access to a patron exclusive Q & A session that will be hosted every month by various members of the cast! Plus you will now get a free subscription to The Fantasy Network! This subscription gets you access to awesome streaming content like Walking In Circles, Journey Quest, One Hit Die, Iron, and so much more! The best part is, if you're already a patreon supporter at this level, you don't have to do a thing! Just kick back, relax, and enjoy the new perk! (This tier includes all lower level rewards.) Alex's Lockpicks At the $20 or more per month level, patrons gain access to three extra special Patron Only Posts every month. In the first week of every month, we will release a prerecorded message from JimJam as an NPC, or from one of the characters. In the second week, you'll gain access to the artwork of the month. In week three, you gain access to a scenario from JimJam's archives in PDF format. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) The Armory For $30 or more per month, if you like to wear shirts, then this is the tier for you! Every four months, we ship an exclusive, limited edition t-shirt designed just for our patrons. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards. For International Patrons, please include an additional 5/month to cover additional shipping costs) Evil JimJam's Secret Society 1 For a patronage of $50 or more per month, once every 4 months, when the planets have aligned just so, Evil JimJam comes out of his lair to run a Pathfinder Society Scenario via the internet for our most exalted patrons. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) To be eligible, you must maintain your patronage at this level for 4 continuous months. What's more, you will get a special Discord Role in the Dragons and Things Society to mark your achievements! The game sessions are run via the Discord video calling feature and scheduling details are discussed through special chat channels just for your game group. (For International Patrons, please include an additional $5/month to cover additional shipping costs for shirts) Evil JimJam's Secret Society 2 For a patronage of $50 or more per month, once every 4 months, when the planets have aligned just so, Evil JimJam comes out of his lair to run a Pathfinder Society Scenario via the internet for our most exalted patrons. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) To be eligible, you must maintain your patronage at this level for 4 continuous months. What's more, you will get a special Discord Role in the Dragons and Things Society to mark your achievements! The game sessions are run via the Discord video calling feature and scheduling details are discussed through special chat channels just for your game group. (For International Patrons, please include an additional $5/month to cover additional shipping costs for shirts) Quigley's Questers For a patronage of $50 or more per month, Sir Quigley is ready to take a turn in the GM's chair for 5 lucky patrons! You'll get to play in a special one-off Pathfinder Society Scenario with Ben Burch (exact date and time to be determined). The session will be run on roll20.net, so you can play from the comfort of your own home. To be eligible, you must maintain your patronage at this level for 4 continuous months. What's more, you will get a special Discord Role in the Dragons and Things Society to mark your achievements! The game sessions are run via the Discord video calling feature and scheduling details are discussed through special chat channels just for your game group. (For International Patrons, please include an additional $5/month to cover additional shipping costs for shirts) Evil JimJam's Secret Society 3 For a patronage of $50 or more per month, once every 4 months, when the planets have aligned just so, Evil JimJam comes out of his lair to run a Pathfinder Society Scenario via the internet for our most exalted patrons. (This tier includes all lower tier rewards.) To be eligible, you must maintain your patronage at this level for 4 continuous months. What's more, you will get a special Discord Role in the Dragons and Things Society to mark your achievements! The game sessions are run via the Discord video calling feature and scheduling details are discussed through special chat channels just for your game group. (For International Patrons, please include an additional $5/month to cover additional shipping costs for shirts) Exclusive T-Shirts'' Add pics of shirts here. Artwork: Fan art of Krag the Barbarian by Nathan Ondracek - Permission Granted